


Rythme Estival

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluri Fortnight 2018, Fête de la Musique, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: Au début, ce jour ne signifiait pas grand chose à leurs yeux mais cela changea avec les années...





	Rythme Estival

**Author's Note:**

> Fluri Fortnight : 29 octobre / 30 octobre : Festival
> 
> Note : Texte écrit à la dernière minute pour cause de blocage (mon cerveau refusait catégoriquement de faire autre chose que la Fête de la Musique… et j'ai fini par céder en voyant que je n'aurais qu'un seul texte si je me bougeais pas les fesses), manque de temps et chat pas très coopératif ces derniers jours (comprenez-le : il s'est mis à faire froid et je dors dans la pièce la plus chaude de la baraque donc…). Il n'a donc pas été corrigé donc j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes qui subsistent et que cela vous plaira malgré tout.
> 
> Playlist : Beast in Black – Born Again

 

C'était chaque année lors du jour le plus long de l'année que tout le pays était rythmé par le soleil et la chaleur de bien nombreuses mélodies, celles-ci résonnant dans les rues au moins jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Au début, pour eux, ça ne signifiait pas grand chose excepté le "Festival du bruit" dont se plaignait régulièrement Hanks et auquel ils avaient trouvé drôle de participer à leur façon en jouant des cymbales avec des couvercles de poubelles. Cela leur avait valu un bon sermon mais, sincèrement, ils ne regrettaient rien.

Ensuite, en grandissant, ils avaient commencé à comprendre que ce jour de fête était plus que des basses faisant trembler le sol et tapant contre les murs. Jeunes collégiens, ils avaient arpentés les rues pour voir les différents groupes jouant devant les bars, commerces et parc où des scènes avaient été installées pour l'occasion. Même s'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes avis sur les différents genres musicaux que l'on pouvait entendre, ils avaient fait de chouettes découvertes.

Les années passaient et bien que leur amitié avait subit des revers au lycée, cette fête sonore où la nuit était la plus courte de l'année demeurait et, même s'ils étaient fâchés pour des raisons diverses et variées, ils étaient bien forcés de s'y croiser. D'abord, chacun faisait mine de ne pas avoir vu le premier, facilement reconnaissable à l'œil au beurre noir que le second lui avait fait avant de se prendre en retour un uppercut qui lui avait laissé un bel hématome au bas du visage. Puis en ayant assez de s'ignorer, ils profitaient d'un bar ouvert pour s'asseoir à une table devant un soda ou un jus de fruit, faisant la paix tout en écoutant le groupe de jazz qui jouait à côté.

Après le lycée, ils se sont séparés pour que chacun suive sa route mais ça ne les avaient pas empêchés de se retrouver lors de cette première soirée d'été, près d'une scène où jouait un groupe de rock et tous deux accompagnés d'amis qu'ils s'étaient fait. Leurs deux bandes s'étaient mélangées, bien qu'ils étaient très différents sur bien des points et tous avaient passé un bon moment. Les deux amis étaient heureux de se retrouver, retrouvant vite leurs marques, cela sous le regard d'une des filles de leur groupe qui, face à leur complicité, eut un sourire plein de mystère et de malice aux lèvres avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière ambrée, le tout sur une reprise d'une chanson des Beatles.

Enfin vint l'année précédente, riche en rebondissement divers et variés : l'un avait brutalement rompu avec sa petite amie et l'autre avait eu un différend avec son employeur. Tous deux s'étaient retrouvés pour repartir du bon pied, faisant cela en se mettant en colocation et reprenant ensemble ce rythme si particulier qui, sans le savoir, leur avait manqué. Cependant, aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment envisagé qu'un nouveau tempo allait s'installer progressivement et que durant cette première nuit d'été, sur le chemin du retour et au son lointain d'une voix suave chantant une chanson d'amour, ils échangeraient un regard d'une telle intensité. Quelque chose leur avait soudain semblé évident, comme si c'était sous leur nez depuis le début mais qu'ils avaient été trop aveugles pour s'en apercevoir plus tôt.

C'était resté dans leurs esprits quand ils montèrent l'escalier de leur immeuble, cela même quand ils entendirent que leur vieille voisine du deuxième étage devait encore être débout en train d'écouter un vieux vinyle d'Edith Piaf. Aucun d'eux n'avait sommeil quand ils entrèrent dans leur appartement et c'était tout naturellement que l'un d'eux avait pris son téléphone pour mettre une radio diffusant surtout des morceaux de musiques allant du rock au metal, faisant qu'ils tombèrent pile au début d'une chanson d'un groupe nommé Beast in Black, à laquelle ils n'auraient pas prêté plus d'attention que cela, la gardant en simple fond sonore, si les premières paroles avaient été différentes.

Aucun d'eux ne bougeait, chacun écoutant attentivement la musique et les mots prononcés par le chanteur. Lors du refrain, chacun plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre, cherchant une étincelle prouvant que ce qu'ils avaient réalisé plus tôt était réciproque, leurs oreilles restant attentives au morceau qui passait à la radio. Ils se rappelèrent leurs précédents souvenirs de la Fête de la Musique, commençant par leurs frasques d'enfance, leur rivalité adolescente, le moment où leurs routes s'étaient séparées pour finalement se rejoindre à nouveau... Lors du solo de guitare, ils s'étaient inconsciemment rapprochés l'un de l'autre et ce ne fut qu'à la reprise du refrain qu'ils franchirent la ligne qui allait à jamais changer le rythme de leur relation.

Un an après, la chaleur se ressentait à travers la ville ainsi que les multiples notes dont les rues étaient parsemées depuis la fin de l'après-midi où démarrait la Fête de la Musique. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de leur appartement, il y avait Yuri qui cherchait un peu de fraicheur, simplement vêtu d'un large débardeur et d'un short noir s'arrêtant à mi-cuisses qui accentuait le côté androgyne de sa silhouette. Installé au comptoir qui leur servait de table pour prendre leurs repas, il y avait Flynn qui terminait de vérifier leurs comptes en banque, s'assurant que leur budget du mois avait été respecté et qu'ils avaient de quoi se permettre de remplacer le vieux sofa qu'on leur avait donné lors de leur emménagement et qui était assez peu confortable.

En entendant résonner une reprise de "Paint it Black" venant d'une rue proche de leur immeuble, Flynn finit par éteindre son ordinateur, estimant qu'il avait eu toutes les réponses qu'il souhaitait pour aujourd'hui, puis il tourna son regard azur vers celui qui était à la fois son ami d'enfance, son meilleur ami, son colocataire et son petit ami, lui permettait de le voir bouger son pied en rythme avec la musique, le tout en suçant un glaçon qui devait auparavant être dans le verre de thé glacé qu'il s'était servi plus tôt.

—Tu es d'accord pour sortir ce soir ? demanda-t-il, cela bien qu'il se doutait quelle serait la réponse.

—Ca dépend, lui répondit Yuri avant de donner un coup de langue au peu qu'il restait de son glaçon et de le remettre dans le verre vide à ses côtés. Seuls ou en groupe ?

—D'après ce que j'ai compris en discutant avec Sodia hier, il se peut qu'on la croise en ville accompagnée de Judith. C'est moi ou b-

—Nan. Elles trainent ensemble trois soirs par semaine depuis un mois et elles passent tantôt la nuit chez l'une, tantôt chez l'autre. J'verrais bien si Judy se décidera à arrêter de me répondre à coup de « peut-être » quand je lui demande si elle fait des galipettes avec Roxy ou si je dois justement enquiquiner Roxy jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche le morceau et qu'elle me colle une baffe après.

Flynn préféra ignorer cette dernière remarque, surtout qu'il n'allait pas défendre sa moitié s'il mettait celle-ci à exécution car là, il cherchait les problèmes. Il s'installa donc face à lui, son regard azur profitant de la vue qui lui était offerte sur ce visage aux traits fins encadré par des mèches sombres s'échappant de ce chignon fait à la va-vite qui n'était maintenu en place que par une pince à cheveux… jusqu'à ce que son petit ami vienne poser son pied nu sur son épaule.

—Tu comptes rester dans cette tenue ? questionna-t-il, attirant sur lui un regard anthracite qui sous-entendait clairement que son cher ami ne voyait pas quel problème cela pouvait poser. Je vais finir par croire que toi et Judith êtes en train de faire un concours à celui qui portera le moins de tissu…

—Serais-tu jaloux que quelqu'un d'autre que toi puisse avoir le plaisir d'admirer ces gambettes ? répliqua Yuri avec sa malice habituelle, le tout en faisant glisser son pied sur le torse de son compagnon qui était caché sous une chemise claire à manches courtes.

—Je doute fort que d'autres les voient d'aussi près, surtout que tu sembles beaucoup aimer me les passer autour du cou ces derniers temps…

—Est-ce de ma faute si elles s'accordent à la perfection à ta gueule d'ange ? Elles mettent ton teint en valeur.

Il sourit à cette phrase, toujours amusé par leurs petites taquineries mutuelles qui duraient depuis des années. Quand il entendit la nouvelle musique jouée et finit par reconnaitre une reprise de « No one like you » de Scorpions, il combla la distance entre eux pour poser ses lèvres contre celles de sa moitié durant une seconde… qui fut plus longue que prévue quand l'intéressé ne le laissa pas rompre le contact si facilement, ayant passé sa main derrière sa tête pour l'empêcher de s'écarter, changeant un simple baiser en un échange plus fougueux et rythmé…

**Author's Note:**

> NB : Voilou… Je précise bien entendu que je ne ferais pas de suite, même si je suis tentée d'écrire du Judith x Sodia un jour.


End file.
